In the present paradigm, digital versatile discs (DVDs) are the dominant medium for storing media content, such as movies. These existing or standard DVDs store media content utilizing a standardized format.
Users often desire to be presented with metadata about the content of their DVDs. For instance, if the user puts a DVD that contains the movie “The Longest Yard” in a DVD player, the user may want to know when the movie was produced and who the actors are. A technique exists for generating a unique identification (ID) from the media content of individual standard DVDs.
A new paradigm is evolving around high definition DVDs in several formats, yet standard DVDs remain in the marketplace. Specifically, many users have large standard DVD collections. Accordingly, consumer acceptance of the new DVD formats depends upon the availability of DVD-players that will handle multiple, and preferably all, available DVD formats. However, the existing technique for generating unique IDs from media content on a DVD does not address the possibility of multiple DVD formats. Thus, the ability to offer users the features that they have come to expect, such as related metadata cannot be realized. The present concepts offer solutions for determining unique IDs for various DVD formats that are not available with existing techniques.